


The crew of the Skeld and the weird shit they deal with

by Anonymous



Series: Among Us writings [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Mentions others, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A more cohesive thought of the weird shit the crew of the Skeld get into. some of the said shit isn't always weird but anything can happen when you have one sorta friendly impostor within your ranks.
Relationships: Black/Purple (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Cyan & Yellow (Among Us)
Series: Among Us writings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970383
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	The crew of the Skeld and the weird shit they deal with

Color Identity: BLCK2

Title:  Second in Command Captain*1

Gender/Pronouns: Male, He/Him

Name: David*2

Notes: One Child, Ryder. *1 made captain by Unanimous agreement from crew after the discovery of White being an Imposter. *2 Prefers to be called by his color, if called by his name he shows displeasure, thinks it would be useful to trick an impostor if he is killed and taken over.

Color Identity: BLUE3

Title: Security, Second In Command*1

Gender/Pronouns: Male, He/Him

Name: Scott

Notes: Level headed, trust Black a lot, quiet unless need be, no next of kin or familiar. Likes to read to the kids when others are busy/need a babysitter. *1 Black asked him to be his Second when he was made Captain.

Color Identity: PINK5

Title: Medic/ Doctor*1

Gender/Pronouns: Transmale(FtM), He/Him

Name: Alex

Notes: Specializes in the dead and Alien anatomy, Likes to care for toxic flowers surprisingly, very comfortable with talking about themselves, sings various songs-often science related (a few fictional ones from games or movies as well), *1 technically did not earn their doctorate but passed all the tests exceptionally well.

Color Identity: RED6

Title: Engineer

Gender/Pronouns: Female, Non-binary, They/Them/She/Her*1

Name: Robin

Notes: Maintains engines, weapon systems and Shielding, willing to help with wires/Electrical tasks, takes care of some of the spills on the ship. *1uses They/Them pronouns but is understanding to new recruits messing up. Likes to keep to themselves and take care of the little robot who they dubbed Eva.

Color Identity:DGREN7

Title: O2 Caretaker

Gender/Pronouns: Female, She/Her

Name: Eli

Notes: Takes care of the O2 room and various sensors as well as plants, their room is filled with plants. Growsa lot of the fruits and veggies on the ship. Likes to cook and has a dog named Clyde as well.

  
  


Color Identity:ORGE4

Title: Admin, Security

Gender/Pronouns: Male, He/Him

Name: Tyler

Notes: Assist Dark blue with Admin and Security task, manages data uploads and downloads as well as comms. Has issues with Black being made captain, very distrustful of the others.

Color Identity:LIME6

Title: Miscellaneous Task runner

Gender/Pronouns: Female, She/Her

Name: Jacie

Notes: can cover a wide range of tasks, usually helps with others on their task, has a pet alien named Creeper. Prefers to get the jobs done as quickly as possible to go take a nap, and doesn't know how to get proper sleep.

Color Identity: CYAN3

Title: RECRUIT NEEDS SPECIALIZED

Gender/Pronouns: Male, He/Him

Name: Dominic*1

Notes: Recent addition added following the previous Cyan’s death by White, likes to stick with Yellow, has a knack for Wires as well as O2 will be monitored more for those placements. *1 prefers to be called Dom.

Color Identity: YELOW3

Title: RECRUIT NEEDS SPECIALIZED

Gender/Pronouns: Female, She/Her

Name: Lexi

Notes: Recent addition added following the previous Yellow’s death by White, likes to stick with Cyan, Likes to walk around the ship and do any task available, may work with Lime later on. Likes to watch the pets and kids if others are busy/need a babysitter.

Color Identity: PURPL2

Title:  RECRUIT NEEDS SPECIALIZED Impostor*1

Gender/Pronouns: Female, She/Her

Name: Sera

Notes: *Recently discovered turning, partially turned into an Impostor and is being monitored, no attempts have been made towards the crew. Recent addition added following the previous Purple’s death by White, Has a child named Celli, found and adopted previous Purple’s child Spunk.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if the listing seems rude or wrong on how I listed the characters. I want some points to be important for future writings but wasn't sure how to place them down.


End file.
